Pent House Cell Blocks computers
Cell Block computers is a group of computers appearing in the expansion A Criminal Past for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The computers are located in Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility's Cell Block A and B, as well as the security office between them. Cell Block A Amanda Caton's computer Walthers From: Thomas Stenger To: Amanda Caton Keep an eye on Walthers in A-318. I don't want him getting into trouble day one. I'll be on the message system. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer Repaired drone From: Melanie Hanson To: Amanda Caton Update on Cell Block A sec drones: Protocols are refreshed so let me know ASAP if you spot weird behavior. Sentries are still under review. Not sure what happened with the one that took out the guy in B-108. Don's still saying it wasn't a malfunction but that would mean it was hacked?? Unlikely. Some logs self-deleted so we're still digging. Modern technology with the power to delete itself. This place is so fucked up it even drives the data to kill itself! Melanie Hanson Automated Defense Technician Be advised: inmate relocation From: Gustavo Lupoli To: Cell Block A Inmate Colton Garner has been temporarily relocated from cell A-208 to A-301 following his report that his cellmate, Raymond Cash, had threatened to kill him. C.O. Santo Wood has had to subdue Cash previously (Incident Report 45223). Dr. Essel reported that inmate Cash has been acting erratic of late, but that his aggressive behavior could be the result of his recent insomnia. Cash should continue to be monitored. Gustavo Lupoli Inmate Processing Manager Inmate Quayle From: Alana Gutierrez To: All_Cos; Admin_All Following the recent attack on Dr. Yang by inmate Quayle, we ask that COs refrain from wearing sunglasses near cell A-313. The inmate's already unstable and we've been informed that it wasn't a random event. He's likely to become violent against anyone wearing sunglasses indoors. Dr. Essel now has Quayle on daily sedative treatment, but stay aware of his location, even during yard rec time just to be safe. Kelvin is doing fine. The only real damage was to his ego. Thanks, Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Eduardo Rost's computer Stenger From: Tarek Lopez To: Eduardo Rost Stenger talks like that to all of us. You just have to get used to it. I've seen him let loose on people and trust me, the way he spoke to you is his version of being nice. Ask Oakes. He just has a loud bark. Don't quit over what he said to you. For all he says I don't think you'll find a more loyal Head CO in another prison. Tarek Lopez Correctional Officer RE: Tighter Lockdowns? From: Agnes Bennett To: Eduardo Rost I can see why you might be worried but we're under orders from Stenger. He likes having the inmates interact with each other, apparently. Says it lets him see who's talking to who, spot problems, ID inmates who might be cooking shit up, etc. I wouldn't sweat it, Ed. This isn't a normal prison. All of the clanks are muzzled and in so much pain that they can't really harm us. We'll be fine. Agnes Bennett Correctional Officer REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Eduardo Rost To: Agnes Bennett Subject: Tighter Lockdowns? Do you think there's too much overlap during rec time? In any other prison I've worked, we released a tier of cells, give them time, get them back in their cells, then open the next tier. Isn't there a higher chance of contraband being transferred when they're all mingling like that? Seems like we're asking for trouble. Eduardo Rost Correctional Officer Be advised: inmate relocation From: Gustavo Lupoli To: Cell Block A Inmate Colton Garner has been temporarily relocated from cell A-208 to A-301 following his report that his cellmate, Raymond Cash, had threatened to kill him. C.O. Santo Wood has had to subdue Cash previously (Incident Report 45223). Dr. Essel reported that inmate Cash has been acting erratic of late, but that his aggressive behavior could be the result of his recent insomnia. Cash should continue to be monitored. Gustavo Lupoli Inmate Processing Manager Inmate Quayle From: Alana Gutierrez To: All_Cos; Admin_All Following the recent attack on Dr. Yang by inmate Quayle, we ask that COs refrain from wearing sunglasses near cell A-313. The inmate's already unstable and we've been informed that it wasn't a random event. He's likely to become violent against anyone wearing sunglasses indoors. Dr. Essel now has Quayle on daily sedative treatment, but stay aware of his location, even during yard rec time just to be safe. Kelvin is doing fine. The only real damage was to his ego. Thanks, Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Cell Block B Agnes Bennett's computer RE: Stenger From: Amanda Caton To: Agnes Bennett You could look at it like Stenger's a control freak, but I sort of think, despite his attitude, that he really cares about the facility. We're making a difference. As long as these clanks are in here, they can't hurt anyone out there. And I think he really takes that to heart. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Agnes Bennett To: Amanda Caton Subject: Stenger I did a little snooping after our talk the other day... (Never hurts to be friendly with the clerks in Admin), and Stenger has worked the last three weeks straight. Weekends too. He's even been pulling double shifts. You get the feeling he doesn't trust us to do our jobs properly? Food services delayed From: Keith Piazza To: Agnes Bennett Yellothere Agnes! Keith here. I'm having another problem with the food system for Cell Block B. (For real this time! ;)) HAHAAHA! I hope to solve it by dinner. If it goes on longer, I'll bring backup food through the tunnel. I might need two guards to help me distribute it when I get to the block B. KP Keith Piazza Food Service Director Inmate Quayle From: Alana Gutierrez To: All_Cos; Admin_All Following the recent attack on Dr. Yang by inmate Quayle, we ask that COs refrain from wearing sunglasses near cell A-313. The inmate's already unstable and we've been informed that it wasn't a random event. He's likely to become violent against anyone wearing sunglasses indoors. Dr. Essel now has Quayle on daily sedative treatment, but stay aware of his location, even during yard rec time just to be safe. Kelvin is doing fine. The only real damage was to his ego. Thanks, Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Kenneth Oakes's computer Cell B-108 clean up tomorrow From: Thomas Stenger To: Kenneth Oakes Oakes! The investigation's closing so get B-108 cleaned out tomorrow and ready for the next pair of clanks. I've got what I need to solve this mess and I've had enough of high and mighty techs trying to impress me with shit I already know. Want a job doing well, do it yourself, remember that. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer Welcome! New employees From: June Naydeen To: All employees Please join us in welcoming the following new employees: - - - - - Enrique LaPointea Correctional Officer Hometown: Ogden, Utah Years of experience? 5 Have a nickname? no Favorite time of day? (and why?) Breakfast and my first sip of coffee. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? First baseman for Dallas What superpower do you wish you had? Indestructability Favorite word? Baseball Coffee or Tea? Coffee - - - - - Lorenzo McCovey Correctional Officer Hometown: Duncan, Arizona Years of experience? 1 Have a nickname? "Mac" Favorite time of day? (and why?) Midnight because everything that happened before is wiped clean and it's a whole new day. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? Doctor What superpower do you wish you had? Teleportation Favorite word? Focaccia Coffee or Tea? Herbal Tea - - - - - June Naydeen Human Resources Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Security Office Tarek Lopez's computer RE: New Key Card System From: Patsy Perkins To: Tarek Lopez I appreciate your concern. However this is a matter that needs to go through the proper channels. Forward your concerns to your superior and if they think the matter is important, they'll bring it up at the next directors' meting. Thanks. Patsy Perkins Warden Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Tarek Lopez To: Patsy Perkins Subject: New Key Card System Warden, There are too many cards floating around that are unaccounted for. We are long overdue for replacing them and changing our system. In other prisons I've worked in, we replaced the card system every three weeks. I did a little digging and found out that the PTHCF is working with the same cards since we opened the place months ago. The chances of a missing one being misused by an inmate is pretty high. I spoke to my superior about this, but I think he was too busy. So I'm going to you directly with my concern. We're primed for a very bad situation happening. A keycard in the hands of just one inmate means all the cells are vulnerable. Tarek Lopez Sr. Correctional Officer Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Security Cards From: Orin Kepac To: Tarek Lopez Just checking in to see if you've any problems with the drones. I did a reboot all after the sec refactor ast night. It's gonna take a genius or a military-class aug to hack em now. Vive le chip! OK Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Birthday From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees Good morning, On behalf of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility, we all would like to wish a happy birthday to Michael D. Rhowsay Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe Gencolo Receptionist Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past computers